fantasyracesfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin (World of Warcraft)
Goblins are a race of intellectual and small green creatures. They are a playable race and appear in the "World of Warcraft" series. History First Appearance Goblins were first seen and mentioned during Neltharion's creation of the Demon Soul. This suggests that goblins are an ancient race, far more ancient then what others think. An aquatic faceless one also mentions the recalling the creation of the goblin race which may mean that they once served the Old gods. Early History Goblins have been around more a very long time but in their early years they were reclusive. The goblins were native to an island known as Kezan and were enslaved by jungle trolls. They were forced to mine in areas the trolls refused to enter. This all changed when the goblins mined a mineral called kaja'mite. The trolls of Kezan valued kaja'mite and used it in voodoo practices. This meant that the goblins had to keep mining it. Eventually, the goblins discovered that the mineral had special enchantments that the jungle trolls were unaware about. They decided to collect kaja'mite using it to fashion items of power in the Undermine's tunnels. It turned out that kaja'mite had mysterious side affect which increased the goblins' intellect. With this new knowledge the goblins began to build and create their own technology. Since the goblins became smarter, they decided to rebel against the trolls of Kezan so they would be free. Not long after this, they claimed Kezan and declared Undermine to be their capital city. After that, the goblins continued making new technology which led to the first created steam technology. It is also claimed that old goblin technology was more advanced then mountain dwarf technology today. Eventually they began selling their technology. Kaja'mite then started to appear less commonly and needed to be replaced. This ultimately led to kaja'mite numbers completely depleting. The outcome of no more kaja'mite resulted in many goblins to head out in the world and find any amount of kaja'mite possible. Eventually, a few hundred years before the First War, goblins could find no more kaja'mite and goblin intellect peaked. Since no more kaja'mite could be found, goblins' technology was not so advanced and devolved into the machines that exist in current times. People of Azeroth began to fear the machines and sales went down. However, this did not change the goblins attitude for the love of money. With the loss of their intelligence and slow degradation of their technology, goblins embraced commerce. Roughly two hundred years before the First War, the Trade Fleets from Kezan headed into the very large world. The Wars Goblins chose the First and Second War as a excellent opportunity to get money and began building their first empire of trade during the First War. During this point, the goblins became close friends with the Horde. At that point, an orc ambassador met a trade prince and requested the goblins to build machines for a good price. The arrangement was originally prefect. Since the trade prince believed the Horde would win the First War, he made the decision to join them. Back on Kezan, as profit increased, the slave market did as well. Other goblins decided to stay neutral. This means that only the one trade prince and his allies joined the Horde. After the war, the trade prince realized he made a mistake and as a result left the Horde and decided to stay neutral. Goblins also realized that helping both sides would give them more of a profit. Kezan remained neutral for years to come. Deathwing's Return The Bilgewater Cartel situated on the island of Kezan discovered a new drink called Kaja'Cola which increased intelligence. All of a sudden, Deathwing flies over Bilgewater Port and claims the Hour of Twilight would soon begin. Not caring about what Deathwing said, the goblins continued partying until realizing that Mount Kajaro was ready to erupt. Since goblins love money, they began cashing in due to the disaster that was about to occur. Bilgewater Cartel trade prince, Jastor Gallywix and requested a high price for goblins to aboard his ship. He went against his word and turned all the goblins into his personal slaves. Jastor Gallywix had his yacht heading toward Azshara when he is caught in an Alliance and Horde crossfire. Assuming to be members of the Horde, the Alliance sunk the yacht and caused most of the goblins to wash up on an island chain known as the Lost Isles. After finding an orc journal, the Bilgewater Cartel survivors discover that a base camp has been established for survivors. the goblins arrive at the camp and are issued a deal by Aggra. They have to help the Horde. Soon after, am Alliance fleet reaches the island and together the orcs and goblins defeated them and saved Thrall, the former warchief of the Horde. After the rescue, the goblins head to one of the other islands and sets up a "town-in-a-box" where the goblins could live. Unfortunately, naga and pygmy were hostile and were a threat to the goblins. The result of the hostility led to the death of the pygmy turtle "god" named Volcanoth. The demise of Volcanoth led to the eruption of a volcano and that resulted in the goblins loss of the "town-in-a-box". The surviving orcs and goblins return to the shore and vanquish the lurking Alliance forces before taking a boat to Azshara. In Azshara, Thrall assigns Jastor Gallywix as the leader of the Bilgewater Cartel, who in return promises to stay loyal to the Horde. After Thrall approves Gallywix's role of leadership, a goblin represnetative is sent to warchief Garrosh Hellscream. Soon after, the goblins begin building various towns in Azshara and build a giant harbor on an island. All across Kalimdor, goblin members of the Horde appear in Horde settlements and cities. In Orgrimmar, Boss Mida and the other goblins have set up a dirty, polluted, technological slum area and enjoy living there. Culture Religion Goblins have no true religion and place themselves in faith with money and themselves. They do not follow much religious paths such as shamanism or Holy Light and like gods that they can see, weigh and receive money from. It should be noted that goblins have become priests and shamans which means they must follow a religion similar to what they are. Technology Though once goblin technology was bragged about about in bars, goblins have made some useful inventions. Goblins enjoy alchemy, tinkering and making explosives. Due to their love for technology, they are often rivals of the gnomes. The rivalry is friendly and this can be backed up by the races that use to occur on the Shimmering Flats, now underwater. Goblins have made countless inventions whether it is shredders that can harvest or zeppelins that carry people across the sea and other continents, each has been very successful. Though goblin technology explodes and malfunctions more, it can compete with the mountain dwarves and their dwarven guns. If one can master their invention, then it is of some significance. Due to the goblins' advanced technology they often joke about ruling the world. This is usually discussed in bars where the goblni speaking will buy drinks for the people he or she is talking to. Trade After the Second War, goblins decided they were tired of holding explosives for the Horde and decided they needed to follow their destinies. Surprisingly, they proved they are intellectual enough to know that building an army of their own would be an awful choice for their race than sapping and planting mines. So they decide to follow a different path. The goblins have taken the role of merchants as revenge and it is very hard nowadays not to come across a goblin shop. Zeppelins, which are built by goblins deliver goods, supplies, messages and passengers across the continents of Azeroth. Goblins also brag that if a product is not in his or her shop yet, then it will be on the shop's shelf in a few weeks. Across the world of Azeroth, many goblin shops are set up. They are set up just about anywhere and the owners could care less whether they are in a dangerous region or in a settlement. Regardless, the goblins will sell items to anybody for a profit. On some occasions, they buyer is ripped off. Making sure a goblin shop is safe is very important. To avoid from being stolen from, goblins hire mercenaries or security to watch over the business. Some shops even include complex security systems. The owner of a shop also can explode a bomb if they feel threatened by someone resulting in the threatening person's death. After news spread of thieves and bullies entering shops that were replaced not long after by smoking craters, few have found the nerve to probe how a given shop might be protected. Many goblin shops are independent and are usually owned by the Venture Company. Rumor has it that the city the Venture Company is from has gold paved roads. Goblins are very well known for different trades in which they are willing to indulge and for their tenacity in bargaining. A goblin shop owner is very strict on prices and will not allow someone to take something without a price. The industrious goblins have established shacks and small trading towns across much of Kalimdor in a quick span of time. The outposts may vary in size, but all have interesting items that can be sold and traded. A goblin shop regularly receives goods from trade princes as quick as possible. The trade princes are the most cunning of the goblins and will stop at nothing to amass their fortunes and power, whether through serious means or via black markets and treachery. Goblins encountered on Kalimdor or the Eastern Kingdoms are either privateers or agents of the numerous Undermine trade princes. Goblins are not an entirely mercenary-like race and are known to create bonds with different races. Goblin behavior often worries other races but they do not care what people think of them. They judge by deeds, becoming friends with those who treat them as friends and standing apart from those who would offer them abuse. Military Goblin forces are awful to encounter or confront. Trade princes have the most fanatical and destructive creatures on the planet. An average person often wonder why a trade prince needs an army if they are all neutral. The truth is that forces are not excessive. Those who live in the South Seas live harshly due to the risk of being attacked by rogues or pirates. Conflicts are everywhere and trade princes are always in danger of death. In fact, the goblins are scared of death so much that they test the food on other people to see if it's okay. These are all good reasons to have an army. Becoming a trade prince is quite a challenge. In order to become one, the goblin must dispose of the competition. The only reason for this is to make sure nobody else steals the throne and so business continues normally. Due to all these worries, trade princes hire strong warriors to defend them. The Trade Fleets also have strong guards. This is because items from the Undermine are delivered everywhere in Azeroth and some boats must pass through hostile territory. Guards always are with traders, because without guards, their is no trade. Even though goblins are small, they have a decent military tactic. They always use their brains in battle and have a good set up. A common tactic is confusing the enemy and exposing blind spots. Goblins often slip into the middle of the opposing force and break it up from in there. During the Second War, many Alliance forces were defeated due to goblin tactics. Since goblins are great with technology, technological weapons are used in battle. This can range from firearms to steam machines. No matter what, goblin technology usually tops anything else including magic. Magic wielders often have a hard time destroying machines. In the Second War, goblins created three units. Zeppelins would fly above the battlefield and sometimes drop off warriors, other goblins were sappers which use explosives to take out enemies. Also during the war, goblins fought from all angles including the sea. A clan of orcs known as the Stromreavers captured giant turtles used in battle. Pacified by potent spells of control, these lumbering monstrosities were fitted with watertight canopies strapped onto the backs of their shells and used as submersible orcish craft. By coming up under the waves, the giant turtles could find Alliance crafts and report them back to the Horde. They were visible solely to towers, creatures of the air, and other submersible vessels. The daring goblins who controlled them were dedicated to destroying the opposing forces' ships by launching hazardous, steam-driven canisters containing highly volatile liquids that destroyed even the strongest armor. When the Third War was going on, goblins sold shredders to anyone who paid good enough. The pilots of the shredders really did not care much for the war and would rather cut down trees. However, the shredders were excellent weapons in the war. The pilot's inexperience with battle was evened out by the shredder's armor and powerful swas, which cut down enemies as it did trees. Goblins hired themselves to anyone with the gold, and alongside shredders, the goblins placed sappers and zeppelins in battle. Even tinkers and alchemists joined the fight, granting explosive and chemical warfare to the highest bidder. Relationship with other Races Goblins get along with any race that pays them money. The relationship with the humans is not developed much, but is presumed they accept them and trade with them. One goblin even is a member of the Alliance. Dwarves and goblins likely get along due to their love for technology. The night elves on the other hand despise the goblins with great esteem since goblins cut down forests. Gnomes and goblins have a friendly rivalry between each other. The two races usually compete with one another with their technology. On the Shimmering Flats, which is now flooded, the gnomes and goblins raced on a track. In the end, the goblins and gnomes enjoy each others company no matter what side and likely drink together. Draenei do not interact much with the goblins, but dislike them since the Venture Company cut down trees on Azurmyst Isle. Worgen and goblins are not fond of each other either, but this has not been explained much. In the Horde, the orcs and goblins work together on a daily basis. Since they both live in Orgrimmar, goblins often tinker, engineer and invent there. During the wars, the goblins actually built steam machines for the orc fighters, but of course for a good price. The tauren probably trust the goblins, but not as much due to their past of cutting down trees and damaging nature. They do seem to work alright with each other. Goblins are fond of the blood elves due to their thievery and behavior. Goblins choose to work with blood elves if given the option. The relationship between the goblins and blood elves has not been explained much. Trivia * Goblins were originally an Alliance race but were replaced by the gnomes due to neutrality.